The Son of Chaos
by Xyno
Summary: Percy is a son of Chaos, but he is not a primordial god. He is a primordial demigod with abilities similar to his father. He is bound to have an adventure and a lot of conflict. He gets adopted by Nyx, and trains with her to be prepared for the "event" he has been told about. Eventual PerZoe.
1. The Encounter

**This is my first story so it may kind of suck. It is an AU of PJO but I'm not sure if I want to extend to HOO or hell maybe TOA (Trials of Apollo). I may switch from first person to third person but I will not put anyone's POV other than Percy's. My target word count is at least 50K or more. Also why the hell not, PerZoe FTW. Eventually…**

 **So leggo!**

 **Son of Chaos**

 **Chapter 1: The encounter**

 **(Third person)**

A young boy at the age of 6 ran through the woods chased by a group of hellhounds, cyclops, _empousai_ , and _dracaena_. He has been on the run for nearly a month now, constantly being chased by monsters that come in massive groups. He never seems to get tired, but the constant running does leave his muscles to ache the next day. They were hot on his trail as he sprinted through the woods dodging trees and bushes as the monsters gain on him.

He felt them getting closer, and when everything was seeming bad, it had become worse as he tripped on a rock. He thought that this was the end for him as he brace himself for the pain, but it never happened.

Instead what he saw was the monsters that were chasing him glow purplish black as they disintegrated leaving nothing behind.

He smiled at the thought that he was safe, but only to have a silver arrow whizz pass the back of his head. He yelped as the arrow was inches from hitting his head and turned to see a group of girls in silver hunting parkas with their bows notched at him. The one in the middle of the group that looked like she was 12, had an auburn hair and silver eyes looked at him and said, "How did you do that, _Boy?_ "

She said boy as though as it was a disease, but it only made the boy angry. "My name is not boy! It's Pewcy!" he said "And I don't know how I did that!"

All the girls merely laughed at his lisps and squeaky voice except for one, instead she walked in front of the Auburn haired girl. She had a copper-colored skin, a long dark hair and a volcanic black pair of eyes that looked like she was ready to kill him with her bow notched at him.

"How dare you speak of that to Lady Artemis!? _Boy_!" she said **(I don't care if she doesn't speak that old fashion English. It's an AU and my world, good things happen in my world…)**

"Now, now Zoe, calm down for a moment" the Auburn hair girl said. Realization hit Percy as he stood up and bowed to her and said "You'we Lady Awtemis, goddess of the hunt and moon."

"Yes I am, and we have been ordered by my father Lord Zeus to take you to Olympus," Artemis said as she bore into his eyes. She couldn't help but notice that his eyes were as black the void and it had flakes of silver, gold and purple in them. They look as if they resemble the galaxy. Percy however paled at the thought that Zeus had ordered her to hunt him and bring him to Olympus. He knew that Zeus was paranoid with people whose power are immensely strong as he fears that they attempt to dethrone him. It could only mean one thing for him. Zeus was going to kill him.

"What if I don't want to?" Percy said pleadingly, Zoe looked at him and smirked.

"Then we kill you,"

 **And that concludes the first chapter of an amazing adventure. Hopefully...**

 **Please review and give some ideas that you would like to see in the story. I will upload a new chapter every weekend.  
**

 **REVIEW! or I will stare at you 0_0**


	2. Saved by the Night

**Son of Chaos**

 **Chapter 2: Saved by the night**

"Then we kill you,"

Percy's eyes widened as she pulled the arrow and let go of the bow string. The arrow was about to hit him directly in the head when instead, it hit a wall of shadows. Behind the shadows was a woman in a void black dress, and had pitch black eyes with a hand that was doing a lift motion.

The rest of the hunters excluding Artemis all had their bows at the woman instead of Percy, but they couldn't release the bowstring. Tendrils of shadows were locking the hands so that they were unable to release the string.

Artemis then realized who it was and bowed deeply. "Lady Nyx, I apologize. I did not know it was you," she said. Her hunters followed and said, "Lady Nyx."

Nyx looked at them with approval that lasted only for so long. "I accept, and I would like to take young Percy, for I am quite interested in him. He is strong and has been through many hardships over the month, I would like to take him as my own and train him to his full potential," Nyx said.

"I understand, but my father Lord Zeus has ordered me to bring him to Olympus for he may be a threat to us, young or not," Artemis said. Nyx looked at her and said, "Well then tell him that I took him, he is bound to think that I will kill him myself. I will not let this boy be taken by either of you; a power paranoid king or a group of feminist."

While the two conversed, Percy was losing his mind. He was about to get killed only to be saved, then get told that a primordial goddess wants to take him. He thought about running, but he would be out matched by the two goddesses, not to mention one was an Olympian, and the other was an original Primordial.

The hunters were glaring daggers at him because they spent the week tracking and searching for one demigod, only to escape in the hands of a primordial who wanted to make him even more powerful. Sure he didn't know the power he possessed, but at near death experiences he seems to unleash small bits of his powers without knowing it was him.

Artemis had finally agreed to leave them and forget about hunting the boy while gesturing the hunters to follow her as she left the area. Nyx turned around and faced the now ten time more fearful Percy.

"Um… E-Excuse me, b-but what do you want to do to m-me?" Percy stuttered while trembling uncontrollably in fear. Nyx noticed that and said softly, "You have nothing to fear child. I only want take you as my own and train you to your potential. I see that you can become very strong, and a great asset for when the world needs a hero to save them."

"But, I'm just a kid, a no good kid who nevew new his pawents," Percy said with a hint of misery in his tone.

"That's where you're wrong Percy. You do have parents. Or should I say parent?" Nyx said "You're a son of Chaos, also my brother. Not to mention that you destroyed a horde of monsters without a weapon."

Percy's eyes widened as he embraced his sister.

Nyx happily hugged him back and said, "How would you like to be my son and train you from now on?"

Percy took a moment before saying, "I would like that"

Shadows encased him in a cocoon and unravelled to show that his hair turned from raven black to darker color that it absorbed the light around it.

Nyx grinned, "Good. Now let's begin."

 _LINE BREAK_ (In Olympus)

"Artemis, why is it that you have called a meeting before us?" Zeus asked. Even though he knew that it was probably about the boy he sent her to hunt, he still hand to sound surprised since the council was not informed about this other than Artemis, Apollo, Ares and Athena. **(The Quad A's)**

"Father, I am called this meeting is to report on the boy that you sent me to hunt a week ago," Artemis said looking at her father slightly disapproved that he sent her to kill a boy who was no older than 6.

"You did what!?" Hera bellowed as well as a few others. She could not believe that he sent Artemis to hunt down a boy without informing the council first. He has been so paranoid that he doesn't even ask the council since they would always either deny or tell him to wait longer to see where their loyalty lies.

"I am sorry dear but this boy is not natural. His strength would seem to surge to levels that may rival that of Apollo's. I did what had to be done to keep us all safe," Zeus said. Before any of them had a chance to speak up, Artemis continued, "We did not kill him, he has been taken by Nyx herself. It would seem that she herself would want to kill him."

Zeus seemed delighted by the news, "Very well, that takes down another potential threat to Olympus. If anyone else has something to say speak up, if not I will dismiss this meeting."

"Yes I believe that we all have something to say, and it would most likely be the same point; why were we not informed of this?" Hera hissed at him while the others muttered their agreements other than the ones who already knew.

"I knew that if I did you will say that we should wait, but we cannot wait. He is a threat that needs to be eliminated before he could get any stronger than he is already. I did it for the safety of Olympus and for the safety of my family"

"Brother, your paranoia will someday be our fall. We are not only losing potential threats, but also potential allies. One that may save us all someday!" said by a furious Poseidon

"ENOUGH! I did it to protect us and that is final! Council Dismissed!" said Zeus before flashing out, leaving sparks around.

Poseidon rolled his eyes, "Drama Queen"

 **Thanks for supporting the story. I could use a bit more reviews, but other than that thank everyone for showing our support!**

 **REVIEW! I will continue staring at you (0_0)**


	3. Someone Familiar

**Son of Chaos**

 **THANKS FOR 500 VIEWS IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

 **Chapter 3: Someone Familiar**

 **(Third Person) 4 Years later**

"So mom, what is this new training you told me?" asked the ten year old boy

"It's a simulation of pass events that occurred. I want to take you to another level where you would fight along other great heroes of the past. Chronos and I worked together for a year now to get everything ready" replied Nyx

Percy has been training with her for 4 years since she adopted him as a son. Which is weird since she was also his sister, but he sees her as a motherly figure since he didn't have one. They spent a lot of time training with other primordials to help him control elements including those of a living being to a certain extent.

He has the ability to control; time, water, fire, light, air, energy, lightning, shadows, earth, metal, lava the undead and make portals. He can turn the earth into lava or into a molten rock blade. However, he could only slow down time and the undead, they tend to be useless and the portals can end up anywhere. One time he got sent to China.

Since he was the second generation of the primordials, he is beyond the power of the fates and the oracle. He was the ultimate weapon since he was not bound by ancient laws and he can defy the fates and oracle.

Percy looked at Nyx as asked, "So when do we start?"

"Now," she replied

They walked towards a room with a man standing there waiting for them, he looked older than time itself, even though he _is_ time.

"You ready to start your new training Percy?" He asked.

"Yep," the kid said excitedly rubbing his hands together.

Nyx looked at Percy and said, "You will survive on your own there, without your weapons, just your powers and knowledge."

"If he has any," Chronos snickered. Percy sent him a playful glare, "At least it's more than yours."

It only made him laugh at his horrible comeback, "Anyways, step into the room and it will transport you to another time. Don't worry about what you do, it won't change anything here. Also, whatever you take will stay with you when we pull you out."

As soon as the door opened, Percy felt like something was pulling him into the door. He took a step back, but instead it sucked him straight into the door and shut behind him leaving a worried Nyx and Chronos behind.

"Is that supposed to happen?" asked a worried Nyx.

 _Oh crap_ , Chronos thought. "Err… No, something must have happened."

"Then pull him out!" Nyx shouted as the roomed became darker.

He raised a hand and waved over the door but nothing happened. Now his heart was racing. He did _not_ want to piss her off by sending her son into a room trapped forever.

"It's not letting me!" Chronos said. Nyx looked like she was ready to burst into tears, he noticed it and hugged her. "All we can do now is wait," he said softly. Tears started running down her cheeks and dropping on the ground.

They broke apart, "Let's hope so, or I will make you fade," she said the last part menacingly. Chronos nodded and gulped

 **(First Person)** (YAY!)

Alright… I'm lost in time… Great. The room door just sucked me in like a black hole and now I'm in the middle of nowhere. Just darkness. I think I'm floating, but I can't tell since I'm not able to move to tell if I'm standing on the ground. I think it has been a few hours, but I really can't tell either. It's starting to make me mad. I can't tell where I am, or when I am, thanks Chronos!

After what felt forever, I'm now in a… garden? Huh, that's not the training I expected. I especially did **NOT** expect a dragon sleeping in here either next to that – wait a minute – I'm in the garden of the Hesperides, which means… Oh crap. That dragon is Ladon and I'm in the garden, which means he's going to kill me.

Maybe I could run or maybe make a portal, but I don't want to end up in China though… or, or, or.

I mentally face palmed when I remembered I could shadow travel.

Voices. I hear two voices, a male and a female. I shadow travelled behind a rock and looked over to see a familiar girl in silk robes with her braided hair and… _Hercules… or Heracles_ … whichever you prefer, both are still bastards.

"I'm not afraid," he tried to tell her

"You should be!" the girl said, pulling him along. She had long dark hair which was braided down her back. Her silk robes glowed faintly in the starlight.

They raced up the side of the hill. She pulled him behind a thorn bush and they collapsed, both breathing heavily, while I was hiding the in shadows catching up to them. I saw her scared face and completely understood. They were in the presence of Ladon. A (beep)-ing dragon with unbreakable-ish hide. Even though the garden seemed so peaceful she was terrified.

"There is no need to run," he told her "I have bested a thousand monsters with my bare hands." But not a bloody dragon!

"Not this one" the girl said. "Ladon is too strong. You must go round, up the mountain to my father. It is the only way."

The hurt in her voice sounded like she really cared and was concerned for the bastard. Sad.

"I don't trust your father," he said

"You should not," she agreed "You will have to trick him. But you cannot take the prize directly. You will die!"

He chuckled, which made me mad as my mom when someone picked on me. "Then why don't you help me, pretty one?"

"Al-Alright, I will take one of the apples from the tree," the girl said. Before she went to get an apple, she reached up and grabbed a brooch from her hair and breathed on the pin.

The hairpin grew into a 3 foot long bronze sword. "If anything happens, take this sword and run to the exit. Ladon will try to kill you."

He grabbed it as she walked towards the tree.

She grabbed an apple and quickly ran back towards him.

 _Was she giving him an apple of immortality!? Was she mad?_ I thought to myself

"Here take it," she passed him the apple. He took a bite from the apple and laughed. "Thank you pretty one for your help and for a new sword. I do not need it anymore and I will be on my way"

He walked away from her while she was speechless that he just left her like that. And that really triggered me.

I stepped out of the shadows and made a ball of every element I could think of that would hurt. Fire, lightning, energy, shadows, lava, earth, and metal. All in one big ball of death, probably.

I hurled the ball at him and made myself two molten swords.

The ball hit him right in the back and he screamed in agony and fell on the ground back first with his hands clutching his back.

I put the swords on his neck in an X shape searing the skin on its touch. "You do not take advantage of people's help and walk away like that."

I slowed down time and kicked his family jewels while creating a portal to who knows where. Hopefully to China, or Alaska. I grabbed the sword from his hands and sheathed with earth and threw him into the portal.

I turned and saw the girl now terrified. She seems around 14 with volcanic black eyes which looked so familiar, but I could put my finger on it.

I walked towards her. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-Yes I-I'm fine," she stammered.

"It's okay. He's gone for now," I said. I took the sword out and gave it to her hilt first. "This is yours I believe. He did not deserve such help from you or such weapon."

She shook her head, "No, I would like you to keep it. You deserve it more than he does."

"Thank You' I said gratefully. "But where will you go now? I believe you are no longer immortal, it is clear you no longer have a home here."

She looked down. "Yes, you are correct. I can feel my immortality stripped from me. As of where I go, I do not know."

I had an idea, it was dumb to think of it but seeing a girl get abused that badly really can soften me. "I think I know where you can go. Do you know of the goddess Artemis?" she nodded "Then maybe you can join the hunt, seeing you were abused by a male they would surely allow you to join."

"Thank you, maybe I can find a new home as one of the hunters. I do hope to see you again though, for I am in your debt for helping me," she said. She closed the gap between us and kissed me on the cheek. "I hope we can cross paths again in the future, goodbye."

I was blushing like mad when she kissed me. "Uh yeah. Goodbye"

With that everything darkened and I fell. The last thing I saw was the girl trying to get me up when her hand just fazed through mine. I just disappeared I think.

The next thing I could remember was being thrown out of the door of the room, and saw Nyx and Chronos hugging each other.

"Uh… Miss me much?" I chuckled

Their eyes widened and Nyx hugged me tightly.

I noticed that the sword I got from the girl was still sheathed and on my back.

Speaking of which, I completely forgotten to ask what her name was, although she was so familiar.

 **The first step in PerZoe. I'm going to make it so that that was how Zoe got into the hunters and she will remember him when they go on a quest in the next few chapters I'm going to write**

 **REVIEW!** **Still staring** **0_0**


	4. We meet again

**So I kind of forgot to tell you that the location Nyx, Percy, Chronos, etc. were in. Well they were in the void, except that Chaos doesn't live there. So far I'm not sure that I want Chaos to be actually involved yet so yeah… Since Percy can control energy, I decided that he could fly by controlling his energy to sort of lift him up. Something like that Dragon Ball technique called Bukutjitsu.**

 **Also I am sick so if the this chapter isn't my best, then sorry**

 **Anyways. LEGGO!**

 **Son of Chaos**

 **Chapter 4: We meet again**

 **(Third Person) 4 Years Later… again**

"Just a few more left, Percy!" a pale man yelled in a distance.

"What are these anyways?" Percy asked, before slicing one of them, decapitating them.

The pale looking man summoned an army of skeletons as he swung his Stygian iron sword at another one of them. "They're Laistrygonian Giant, or monster cannibals as you may call it. They even feed on mortals."

"Well isn't that pleasant?" Percy replied sarcastically, killing the last one with a ball of fire. He wiped the sweat of his forehead and sheathed the sword he got a few years ago which was named anaklusmos, or riptide, from the girl, whose name he rudely forgotten to ask. "Well that's the last of them. Anything else before I go, Hades?"

Hades and Percy have known each other for 2 years, after Percy helped him find his Helm of Darkness while on a quest that his adoptive mother sent him on. During the quest he came across one of the furies who accused Percy of stealing the helm of darkness. He helped Hades recover it from the war god Ares, who stole it and Zeus' master bolt, in an attempt to start a war between the two. He attacked Ares and retrieved both; Zeus' master bolt and Hades' helm of darkness. He gave the helm of darkness to Hades, and the master bolt to three questers. Two being demigoddesses and the last satyr who were on a quest to recover it.

One of the demigods had electric blue eyes and the other had stormy grey eyes. Those eyes told him one thing; to not mess with them. They were obviously children of Olympians. The one with the electric blue eyes being one of Zeus', and the one with grey eyes being Athena's. He cleared their memories of him attacking Ares in order to continue hiding from Zeus to not raise any suspicions of him being alive.

Hades swore that he will not tell Zeus of Percy's existence and in return he blessed Percy, giving him more control over the dead. Ever since then, they have become quite close to each other. Percy actually sees Hades as a father, even though he _did_ have a father, but Chaos doesn't have a physical form, nor is he able to form a conscience anymore, so he can't really see Percy.

"Actually, I do have a favour to ask, though it may be big. However if you do choose to help me I will be in your debt forever," Hades replied.

Percy shrugged, "Sure no problem. I find doing your bidding entertaining for myself. I spent most of my time training in the void, it's nice to get out once in a while."

"Alright, I need you to go to Westover Hall and find two demigods. They are my children who have been hiding in the Lotus Casino from Zeus' wrath after he killed their mother, Maria Di Angelo. Their names are Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, Nico is a boy, and Bianca is girl. They are full blooded siblings in case you can't tell," Hades replied. "Zeus' has ordered them to be killed, but who's going to kill them? I am not sure. I thank you for helping me once again. I will forever be in your debt"

The fourteen year old nodded before flying off to Westover Hall. _Shouldn't I tell mom first before I go?_ He thought. _Nah…_

He flew in silence for a few minutes before a stern voice spoke to him in his mind. _Of course you should Perseus._

 _Umm… H-Hi mom…_ He stuttered back in his mind, Nyx never called him by his full name unless he was in trouble, which made him nervous. _I-I'm going to Westover Hall to help Hades' children if that's ok with you._

There was silence for a moment, which was broken when he heard her sighing mentally. _Okay, just be safe. But don't think I'm not going to punish you for trying to not tell me._

 _Don't worry. When do I ever get myself in trouble?_ He spoke back.

 **-Line Break-**

 **(First Person)**

I flew for a couple hours in silence, before landing in front of a school. _Better hide my weapon._ I shrunk my sword into a smaller version of it that could be mistaken for a keychain. I walked inside the school and immediately sensed a monster nearby. I looked around to see who it could be, and saw a group of three children no older than fourteen to fifteen years old in front of two teachers. Two of the three are very familiar, I thought about it for a moment before my attention was turned to one of the teachers, who had eyes with different colors, one being brown and the other blue.

One male teacher and the other was a female. Two of the children in the group were females and other was a male.

 _The male teacher could be the monster._ I thought.

"Oh, but we're not visitors, sir," one of the children said. "We go to school here. You remember: I'm Thalia. And this is Annabeth and Jake"

The male teacher seemed to be hesitating, before asking the female teacher. "Miss Gottschalk,—" _Gottschalk?_ I thought "—do you know these students?"

Miss _Gottschalk_ blinked, like someone woke her from a trance. _The mist. That girl was using the mist_. "I… yes. I believe I do, sir." She frowned at them "Annabeth. Thalia. Jake. What are you doing outside the gymnasium?"

They were obviously demigods, since the last time I checked, mortals could _not_ manipulate the mist, and that man was either; clear sighted, a deity, or a monster. Most likely the latter.

Maybe they were sent by Zeus to kill the children of Hades. Since _everyone_ follows that man like sheep. Seriously! Why do people show respect to that guy? He tried to kill me when I was six, for Chaos' sake! **(Six, Sake. LOL I got so triggered cuz they sound to the same.)**

I saw a satyr running to the three demigods, talking about how the made it, then changing the subject to something about… punch? _Satyrs are weird_. I thought.

The teacher said something about gymnasium, and assuming that satyr was in there before he came, Hades' two children must be in there.

Heading my way to the gymnasium, I noticed the demigods and satyr were 3 feet behind me, also heading towards the gymnasium.

 _Crap, they are here to kill them._ I increased my pace subtly so that they wouldn't notice. Unfortunately they too slightly increased their pace. ' _Do they know?', 'Should I kill them?', 'Do they suspect anything?'_ Those questions raced through my mind until I was interrupted by the satyr. "Hey, I don't remember you here. What's your name?" _Oh Void_

I kept my emotions as empty as possible, in case he tries to read the panic all over my face.

"My name's Perseus, but you can call me Percy. I don't think I remember you either, so I'll call it even," I replied.

"Oh, sorry. Erm, Grover, my name is Grover Underwood," he said slightly ashamed.

We walked into the gymnasium and parted ways, but I could tell that the satyr and the three demigods were not convinced that I was from this school. _Welp, better find them and run._

 **-Line Break- like 30 minutes later**

After what could only be half an hour of searching and crappy dancing, I saw that Jake guy run out the door. That Thorn guy is missing too, or whatever he's called, I remembered the satyr Grover called him Dr. Thorn.

 _Alright, he was a monster and kidnapped that demigod, so maybe he also got the two children I'm looking for._ I ran through the doors and saw Dr. Thorn and three kids with him, two boys and one girl. Obviously one of the boys were Jake, the other boy and that girl must be: Nico and Bianca Di Angelo. They've got the same hair color, skin color and they look similar. That's got to be them. Their hands were tied and Jake has a hole in his shoulder. _Ouch_

He led them outside the school and into the woods, so I decided to hide in the shadows and wait it out. I kept following them until I saw a helicopter coming our way. _Well time to strike._

I took out riptide and let made it grow to its original length and unsheathed it, before I ran into Thorn and rammed his side while impaling his shoulder with riptide creating a hole in it as he flew back.

Lightning hit him square in the chest and he flew back, again. The two other demigods and the satyr came through the woods and attacked him. What took me by surprise, was that thorn morphed into a manticore and fired thorns at everyone. _Well that explains the horrible name._

While the demigods and satyr fought Thorn/manticore, I cut the ropes on the Di Angelo kids and grabbed their shoulders before shadow travelling to the underworld and back to the fight.

As I got back, the demigods and the satyr were losing, slowly getting tired and injured by poisonous thorns. _Maybe I should run._ I pushed that thought out of the way and summoned a ball of fire and hurling it at the manticore in the chest.

He turned to face me, but as he did, an arrow pierced through his shoulder. A silver arrow. Followed by the call of a hunting horn. _Oh crap could it be?_ More arrows came from the same direction and impaled the manticore. He unleashed thorns everywhere, but it was intercepted by arrows that sliced it in half. IN MID-AIR!

The archers came from the woods. They were girls, about a dozen of them. They all wore silver ski parkas and jeans, armed with bows, and it was at that moment that I knew, I was a goner. They all looked at the manticore with determined expressions. _Almost as determined as when they tried to kill me._ I thought humourlessly.

"The hunters!" the blonde demigod cried. _Well no styx void._ **(Something like: No *beep* Sherlock)**

One of the archers stepped forward with her bow drawn. _Hmm_. Coppery colored skin, tiara, long dark hair… _Well void, it's her._

"Permission to kill, my lady?" the girl that looked familiar asked.

An auburn haired girl stepped in front of the group. Artemis. I could never forget that bit—

"Zoe,—" _yep, it's her_ "—permission gr…" she couldn't finish her sentence, because the manticore, out of desperation, charged at Zoe, and pulled her over the edge of the cliff. Falling to their utter doom.

"NOOO!" Artemis cried

My eyes widened at the sight. _That's one problem lesser I guess._ The darker side of me said. _WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET HER!._ The good side of me complained. Well, being the person I am, I jumped off the cliff to go get her.

 **-Line Break- HAHAHAHA… lel jk just pov change**

 **(Third Person)**

Artemis watched in utter shock as this mysterious boy, who she found familiar, threw himself over the edge of the cliff. She scowled at the boy's foolishness; he was only joining her lieutenant in death.

She looked for the two demigods they were supposed to take to Olympus but couldn't find them anywhere other than the three demigods that came to get them as well.

 _Great._ She thought. _Lost my lieutenant_ and _didn't get what we want. Just like that week we wasted searching for a boy to kill him, only for him to be taken by the goddess Nyx._

She jumped back in shocked as a shadow formed in front of them. Artemis' eyes went wide when the mysterious boy popped out of the shadow with her lieutenant in his arms. The boy wasted no time in setting Zoe to her feet and stepping away in fear of getting castrated by the number one man hater _and_ killer.

Artemis, however, didn't know about that and thought that he was just well informed to not touch her hunters longer than needed. He turned towards her and bowed, but she could sense that it was hesitantly done.

"M-My apologies, Lady Artemis" Percy said quickly while stuttering.

Despite the politeness he gave her, she took her bow out with an arrow and aimed at his chest.

"Who are you?" she demanded

Percy gained his courage after remembering that it had been eight years since they encountered. He smirked at her and said, "Hello. My name is Pewcy."

* * *

 **HAHAHAH CLIFF HANGERS**

 **THAT CONCLUDES CHAPTER 4. WOOOO over 2000 words! THANKS FOR SUPPORTING MY STORY, IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME.**

 **REVIEW 0_0 seriously I need ideas.**


	5. Camp

**0WOOP WOOP! 2000 people have viewed my story!**

 **Thanks so much for supporting. Though I really wish that you all could review more, because so far, there are only 4 reviews.**

 **Review stuff like: Plot Twist, Love conflicts, Change of deaths, etc.**

 **Also, I'm going to add something like a BTS (Behind the scenes) which are moments full of memes and other random things. I'm going to make Jake, the son of Poseidon, a good person like Percy in the book since so many other AU's like this usually has a son of Poseidon that is bad, but since Percy isn't a son of Poseidon, no need for the violence, sort of.**

 **Anyways. LEGGO!**

 **Son of Chaos**

 **Chapter 5: Camp?**

 **(Third Person)**

"Hello. My name is Pewcy." Faking the lisp that he used to have eight years ago.

All the hunters that were in the hunt for more than eight years ago, including Artemis, stared at the boy who was taken by the Primordial Goddess Nyx with wide eyes and hatred. Hatred because he is the only target of the hunt who manage to escape from them, alive.

"YOU!" Artemis hissed, pointing her bow at him. "I should kill you right now for touching one of my hunters."

"With all due respect, Lady Artemis, I believe I had just saved your lieutenant from either being captured, or falling to her utter doom," he countered as politely as he could. "After all, my mother did say that I will be needed for the survival of the gods."

Zoe, who had just recovered from her shock, took her bow out and notched an arrow at him. "You're just a _boy_ , what can you do besides being a pig like the rest of your kind."

He just shook his head. "I believe my mother wouldn't simply rescue a random demigod, unless he or she would be needed greatly someday."

Percy noticed something familiar Zoe had with the girl that Heracles used. Long dark hair, coppery colored skin and volcanic black eyes. _Wow she's actually quite pretty,_ he thought. _In fact. Why do the majority of the hunters look pretty if they want boys to stay away from them? Heck! Even Artemis looks kind of beautiful._

"Umm… excuse us, but did you see a boy and girl. Both have dark silky hair, olive skin, and onyx eyes," Jake asked. "We came to rescue them and bring them to camp, but… we lost them."

 _Where_ did _they go?_ Artemis thought.

"I brought them to the underworld, my father told me to rescue them and bring them to the underworld. He will teach them about demigods and stuff," Percy said. Mistake. He should have lied, because the previously pissed off Artemis, was now a furious and enraged Artemis.

"How dare you interfere my hunt!" she yelled.

That ticked off Percy. _HUNT!? YOU'RE HUTING CHILDREN?_ He thought furiously. "Was this… _hunt_ , called by Zeus?"

"Yes—" he mentally sighed, _Yeah I thought so…_ "—it was, father has ordered us to hunt the Hades spawn and bring them to Olympus."

That was the last straw, no one, and he means NO ONE, has the right to call his (sort of) siblings spawns of his father. His universe-like eyes were glowing dangerously, as everyone including Artemis flinched at the sight. "YOU DO _NOT_ CALL MY SIBLINGS A SPAWN OF MY FATHER! AND YOU WILL NOT HAVE THEM KILLED JUST BECAUSE THEY ARE HIS CHILDREN!" he said as his body glowed a purplish black aura, which made a few of the hunters fall to their knees.

The glow from his eyes and body stopped, but everyone was still wary of him. "You're that kid from two years ago! The one that fought Ares and beaten him." Annabeth said and Thalia nodded in agreement.

He grinned. "Yep," making the P pop, "I guess that's why you two look so familiar, you two were on a quest to retrieve Zeus' oversized Taser. Right?" They nodded, while Jake just gave them a confused look

Artemis, after gathering her courage, was fuming. "I will take you to Olympus then, seeing you're a son of Hades, my father would want you for sure."

Percy just shook his head again. "There will be a time when I will be revealed to Olympus, just not now. It will be soon."

Artemis growled, then she turned to the three other demigods who were very confused and then back to her hunters. "Girls, set up camp the camp here. We will leave to Camp Half-Blood soon." That gained a few groans from the hunters. Then she turned to Percy. "Don't think you can escape, you're coming with us to Camp as well."

She requested Jake and his companions to talk about the events inside her tent, leaving Percy and a group of angry feminist, who he was pretty sure that they wanted to rip his throat, then they just walked away to set up their tents. Except for one: Zoe.

 _Camp huh? I kind of wanted to go there for a while. Beats training in the void all the time. I head they even have a dragon!_ Percy thought. Those thoughts were sadly interrupted by Zoe, who looked as if she was going to kill him as soon as he sleeps.

"Don't think I'm going to thank you for saving me. I'd rather die from falling than to be touched by a disgusting boy," she half yelled and half something else he couldn't really tell, but he knew there was a small bit of appreciation in her tone. She took a glance at his sword and she stiffened, which did not go unnoticed by him

"You're welcomed," he said, giving her a lopsided grin, which she found was heart stopping. She mentally shook her head, _you're a hunter, you can't think like that._

She just stomped off, probably to set up her tent he thought.

 _Percy!_ A voice spoke in his head.

 _Yes dad?_ He spoke back

 _Thank you for rescuing my children, I will be in your debt once more._

 _No need for that. I consider you as my father and would help you any time._ _Which reminds me, I'm going to Camp Half-blood, so I'm going to introduce myself as a son of Hades. That good to you?_

 _I'd be proud to call you my son. I will also send Bianca and Nico there as well, and keep them safe, I know Zeus still wants them dead._

 _No problem, I'll keep them safe._

With that, he walked to the cliff and sat there for a while deep in his thoughts, until the three demigods came towards the cliff and sat down with him.

"So you're a son of Hades?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, pretty much" Percy replied.

"That makes you our cousin," Jake said happily.

"Mine too, Kelp Head." Thalia interrupted. Jake pouted at that.

"I'm guessing you're a son of Poseidon in that case, I already know Thalia is a daughter of Zeus." Percy said chuckling. "So what did Artemis wanted to talk about in her tent? Was it a death threat as well?"

"No, not quite, just asked us about what happened," he said back. "Also that reminds me. What were you two talking about? Something about being needed in the near future?"

"Yeah, my mo-err, dad, said that I would be needed someday to save the gods or something. He didn't really go in too much detail about it." Percy explained.

"I guess it has something to do with the; oh so great prophecy that everyone thinks I'm involved in," Jake said.

"Hey, don't forget, it may be me too you know. Since I'm a daughter of Zeus, I'm one of the big three's half-blood," Thalia said. "A half-blood of the eldest gods, obviously relating to the big three."

"The eldest gods? What about Aphrodite, she's technically the oldest, being a daughter of Ouranos, ya know just saying." Percy said.

Jake and Thalia looked at each other. They never thought of it like that, it could be one of Aphrodite's, not them. Jake looked somewhat relieved, but Thalia was kind of mad.

"I don't think that's possible," Annabeth said. She was just listening to their conversation until this came up.

He laughed. "You never know, it could be one of her bajillion kids" he joked. The others eventually joined in on the laughter. Thought Jake really hoped that it was a chance it wasn't him.

Their laughter was soon interrupted by Artemis. "Get up. We're leaving to Camp Half-Blood."

"It was like a few hours flight from the underworld to here. Are we supposed to walk to Camp?" Percy whined.

"You can fly?" Annabeth, Thalia, Jake, and Artemis asked him. He panicked for a moment before making up a lie.

"No, I mean Alecto flew me here, you know, one of my dad's servants' he quickly said. They nodded, though Artemis was suspicious about it.

"To answer your question, no. I summoned a ride from my irresponsible and idiotic twin brother Apollo," she answered him. He nodded at her answer. _Apollo? Cool! I kinda like him._

Some of the hunters groaned about having to ride with Apollo.

There was a sudden burst of light on the horizon. A blast of warmth.

"Don't look," Artemis advised. "Not until he parks."

 **-Line Break-**

I didn't look away since I could see a deity's "true" form. A wave of jealousy hit me like a truck. A red convertible Maserati Spyder was what Apollo get to drive.

The snow melted around the car in a circle and came out of the car was the man himself: Apollo.

Thalia was telling Jake something about Apollo being hot… and Jake's response was that Apollo _is_ the sun god after all. Then she muttered something about Jake being an idiot — which I disagreed.

"Little sister!" Apollo called. If his teeth were any whiter he could've blinded us without the sun car… thingy. "What's up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried!"

Artemis sighed. They went on an argument which could have lasted for days if everyone didn't clear their throats at a coincidentally perfect timing. **(The satisfaction when people sneeze in unison is the same.)**

Artemis grit her teeth. "I need a favor. I have some hunting to do, alone. I need you to take my… _companions_ to Camp Half-Blood."

"Sure, sis!" Then he raised his hands in a stop everything gesture. "I feel a haiku coming on."

The Hunters all groaned . Alright, I guess they really suck.

 **-Line Break- Didn't want to explain the haiku stuff so let's skip to the car turning in to a bus part.**

Apollo looked at me, and his eyes narrowed. "Aren't you the one who beat up Ares?"

 _HOW DID HE KNOW?_ I started to panic for like, the millionth time today. "Umm… yeah. May I know how you found out?"

He laughed at my discomfort, which just made me feel even more uncomfortable. "I can see everything that the light of the sun touches, and I clearly saw you beating Ares. Nice job, finally put that guy down a peg."

I blushed at his compliment. "Err… thanks," I said awkwardly. "Does anyone else know about it?"

He shook his head. "Just me," he said before looking to Artemis and pointing at her. "And probably her."

Artemis sensing my discomfort just shrugged. "I do not care what happens to him, he chose to fight and lose. It is not my problem. Now if you would excuse me, I will leave for my solo hunt."

I sighed in relief. _Maybe she's not as horrible as I thought._

We all went inside the bus after Apollo and Artemis had _another_ argument.

Apollo clapped his hands. "Alright! Now who wants to drive the sun car?"

Grover raised his hands, but Apollo told him he was too furry. _SHOTS FIRED!_

He looked at Thalia. "Daughter of Zeus!" he said. "Lord of the sky. Perfect."

"Oh, no." Thalia shook her head somewhat frantically. "No, thanks."

They went on an argument about it. Which seriously made me think of how much family issues they have. Artemis, Apollo, Ares, and Thalia all have serious family issues.

To Thalia's dismay, she lost the argument, and is now sitting at the driver's seat looking very pale.

 **5 Minutes later**

NOTE TO SELF. NEVER. _EVER._ Let Thalia drive. It was so bad that I had to freeze time before hitting the side of the bus and possibly knock myself out while falling at terminal velocity at this height.

"LEFT! LEFT!" Apollo yelled. But sadly Thalia panicked and took a right.

"The other left" he suggested.

Right now I could only guess that we were at airplane level, judging by how cold it was. Lucky me, that I had the ability to change the temperature of my body.

"Freezing over here" I head Jake yelled. "Would you mind going lower?"

Another mistake. We were now diving at a near 30 degree angle, travelling at 150 miles per hour.

"Can't you take control, Apollo?" Jake asked.

Thalia's eyes flashed murderously at him before yelling, "I've got everything under control!" Which was a lie

I could see Long island coming up very _, very_ close now. And sadly that view didn't last long as the bus approached a lake.

Luckily, unlike everyone who were now frozen. Jake thought fast and made a water ramp that will hopefully make it less of a crash landing. _He is much smarter than people give him credit for,_ I thought. I raised my hands to help him make the ramp before it was too late.

The bus was slid down the ramp and skidded onto land.

"Well," said Apollo with a brave smile. "You were right, my dear. You had everything under control!" _They also seem to have a family line of liars too…_

 **-Line Break-**

Good news; no one died, or flew out the window. Bad news; everyone vomited all over the lake. _Poor naiads._

I saw a figure coming towards us with a group of teenagers. It was a centaur, or perhaps I should say _he_ was, and, is a centaur. Chiron I believe his name was.

They all bowed to Apollo before Chiron pulled him aside to discuss what happened. Thalia was looking chalk white, _almost as white as Styx._ **(No racism intended)**

Apollo waved at Chiron before turning the bus back into a sports car— which earned a jealous look on everyone's faces— and drove off.

Chiron turned to me with a warm smile. "So you must be Percy," he said, and I nodded in response. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood"

 _This is going to be interesting_

* * *

 **I am so, so sorry that this chapter was overdue. I kind of procrastinated and did something else.**

 **But anyways, here are some BTS's**

* * *

"Hello, my name is Pewcy" he said with a grin.

 _2 seconds later._

A dead body laid on the ground with an arrow through its head.

"I HAVE EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROLLED" Thalia yelled. "JUST LET ME—"

The bus crashed into a tree and exploded

0¯0

Apollo looked at me, and his eyes narrowed. "Aren't you the one who beat up Ares?"

 _HOW DID HE KNOW?_ I started to panic for like, the millionth time today. I took a deep breath. _No witnesses,_ I told myself.

All I remembered is that the once alive Apollo. Was now a very dead Apollo

When the light died, a Perodua Kancil appeared.

 **If you don't know what car that is, go search it up, it sucks.**

 **Anyways**

 **Review 0¯0 I'm hanging upside down**


	6. Musings

**Good News: My exams end on Wednesday.**

 **Bad News: This is kind of a filler.**

 **I don't really have much time to think of a story and this idea came to me.  
It's kind of GradeAUnderA style**

 **Son of Chaos**

 **Chapter 6: Musings**

 **(First Person)**

Ever thought of how crazy the hunters are? Well in my eyes. It's kind of an endless cycle: Recruit. Kill/Rant about men. Fight monsters. Dead hunters? Oh well. Just recruit more.

Seriously. It's pretty demented.

I mean, take my life for an example. They tried to kill me when I was six! Do they have no morals what so ever?

Oh you're a male? ( _Jumps to conclusions.)_ You must have raped a poor maiden in your life, you disgusting and vile scum!

WHAT?!

Seriously. How does it escalate from being the opposite gender, to rape!?

It's like taking feminism to a whole new level.

Don't even get me started on the heart breaking part. They basically stereotype all men as heart breakers, cheaters, unfaithful disgusting bastards when the same can go for women.

Women can break men's heart as well in case they didn't know that. Like take the Aphrodite girls as an example. Apparently the "rite of passage" for them, is to date someone, then break their hearts.

Boo hoo, the guy I was with broke up with me. Oh well, time to join a group of man-hating _and_ man- _killing_ , psychopathic, prejudice feminist. So what your first love didn't work out? Neither did the guy's. You're too caught up with yourself to realize that even others get affected by your actions.

The worst part is that they judge you by heritage and not by merits. I could have just saved a hundred babies from burning in a hospital, as well as saving all the men and women, they would hate me just because I'm related Orion.

Not that I am, but you know what I mean.

Let's get to the hypocrite part of things.

They say men are arrogant, pompous and disgusting. Right?

Then why do they boast about how better women are than men? That's seriously so hypocritical. Like I get it, men do boast sometimes, but to complain about another gender doing it, while you do it. That's so self-centred and hypocritical.

Do they even think of what they do? I bet they even killed some innocent people just because they were male.

Well guess what. Does _males_ actually have people that care for them, and they care for those people. That man could have been a brother to a sister that loves him, or a father of children that cares for them. Yet they only think that what they do are the right things.

I'm not surprised if one day that they would take over the world and rid everything of males.

They wouldn't even have to worry about the remaining population, they could just make everyone immortal and live happily in their own world.

* * *

 **Yeah that's all the time I really have. Super sorry everyone. Hopefully everything will go normally once my exams are over.**

 **P.S I hinted something that will lead to a new story I might make after I'm done with this one. It's a continuation after HOH minus Apollo being a mortal.**


End file.
